One Love To Give
by Tehri
Summary: When Juushirou is in a bad mood because of Shunsui's flirtatious ways, there is only one thing for the flamboyant captain to do: Write a cryptic poem that explains what he feels for the ailed man!


**Yes. xD Yes, another ShunJuu fic. I am so lost.... Anyway. I wish to point out that Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo and not me. And another thing: The song recited throughout the story is "_One Love To Give_" by Stéphanie. It's a song from the eighties, if I remember right... xD Pretty much no one knows about it nowadays, and only reason I know it is because of an old tape with mixed songs we have in this family. It's been gone for eight years, so imagine my joy when I actually found it. Now, I decided to put it in Shunsui's hands to see what he'd do with it. Turns out he decided to use it for a romantic purpose. :P**

**

* * *

**

Shunsui closed his fist around a ball of paper and threw it over his shoulder, letting it join the other twenty balls on the floor. He frowned in annoyance and glared at the new paper he now placed on the desk. It just didn't sound right. Poetry to one's beloved should not sound the way the other _abominations_ had sounded.

"Can't believe I wrote those", he muttered to himself. "I thought I had a talent for these things!"

He wasn't wrong, he knew that. He was good at writing poetry, but he was used to write short and easily composed things. Women loved it, of course, when he quickly thought of small nothings to give them. But it wasn't a random woman who was going to receive this. In fact, it wasn't a woman at all. And Juushirou liked deeper poetry, not those shallow things he normally wrote as a joke for Nanao. Shunsui grimaced and closed his eyes. This was important, and he wanted it to be perfect, for Juu's sake. And since Juu was a bit on the ticked off side due to Shunsui's flirting habit, it was only right to make it as good as possible.

* * *

"_Why do you always do that?"_

_Shunsui blinked and glanced at Juushirou, who was positively glaring daggers at him. Then, he glanced back at the female shinigami who had now continued on her way with her friend._

"_What", he asked. "You mean, why do I always talk to women?"_

_A curt nod._

"_Why do you always talk to them", said Juushirou with a thin layer of bitterness hidden in his voice. "Why do you give them so much attention?"_

_Shunsui had immediately caught on the bitter tone, and warning bells began to sound in his head. Time to be careful. Juushirou was not normally like this._

"_Juu, what's wrong", he asked carefully. "I always do that, you know that, right? It's not serious, it's just a bit of fun to brighten their day."_

_Somehow, Juushirou's eyes got darker, and the glare seemed more intense._

"_Just a bit of fun", he repeated, his voice getting louder. "Just a bit of fun. Is that all you think about? Can't you think about how it might look to others?!"_

_Shunsui stared at him. Juushirou was snapping. Juushirou was _glaring_. And all because Shunsui had given a girl a compliment._

"_Juu, are you jealous because I gave someone a compliment...?"  
_

_"Why would I be jealous?! It's not like you're serious, of course I'm not jealous!"  
_

_"You're shouting..."  
_

_"I'm not shouting!"_

"_Look, Juushirou, it was just a compliment. It's not like I took her in my arms and kissed her."  
_

_"You kiss Matsumoto!"  
_

_"On her cheeks, not her lips."  
_

_"It's still a kiss, you baka!"_

"_... Woah, when was the last time you called me that? I can't even remember..."_

_Juushirou huffed and turned._

"_See you at the next meeting. Not before that."_

_

* * *

_

He glared at the paper again, muttering a curse before turning it into a ball and throwing it over his shoulder. Wrong again. He didn't want to write something shallow. Juushirou would never appreciate that, especially not now when he was in a bad mood. He didn't like to be compared to the girls Shunsui flirted with. No, this time Shunsui would have to dig deep to find something good. But he couldn't come up with anything. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Think, man", he muttered. "Think. Juushirou likes emotional things, he likes deep things... Why don't you try to explain just how you feel in normal words?"

.....

"Okay, maybe you can't do that..." He groaned. "Damnit, why do I always want to wrap it all up in cryptic sentences...?"

He blinked. Maybe... Cryptic sentences? He remembered those small haikus he had given Juushirou throughout the years; those small things that pictured just what he thought and felt at the moment he wrote them, and it was always about Juu. And Juu kept those, didn't he? If one didn't know how to "decipher" Shunsui's way of saying things, one wouldn't understand who those haikus were about... Maybe that was it? Cryptic sentences, about what he felt?

"I can try", he muttered. "Okay, then. What I feel... Everything I feel about him." A smile. "In cryptic sentences. This could actually prove to be fun."

* * *

Juushirou had been working hard during the day, trying to keep his mind from straying. He didn't want to think about Shunsui right now. He was _angry_ with the man, damnit, and he was _not_ going to give in and talk to him yet. Absolutely not. It had only been two days, it wasn't bad. With a quiet sigh, he put down the brush and leaned back.

"I need a break", he mumbled.

And as if they acted on cue, Kiyone and Sentarou suddenly slid the door open. Both of them wore mischievous smiles and watched their captain with a certain amount of glee.

"What is it", he asked them with a weary smile.

They stepped into the room and walked over to the desk.

"Something was sent here for you, captain", said Kiyone with a chuckle.

"Something rather sweet", continued Sentarou and nodded.

Then, they glanced at each other and grinned. And Sentarou placed a bouquet with magnolias in front of the surprised captain. Juushirou stared at the bouquet for a moment, contemplating the meaning of the flowers (or rather, meanings); sweetness, love of nature, nobility, dignity, splendid beauty. Then, he blinked.

"Who sent this", he asked and looked up at the two third-seats.

"No idea, captain", said Sentarou with a shrug. "But there's a card attached, maybe there's a signature?"

Juushirou frowned slightly and picked up the card, a blush slowly starting to spread on his cheeks as he read the lines.

_One,_

_You're in my dream;_

_A maze of love, intrigue and passion._

_Two,_

_Making me scheme._

_You feed the flame with your devotion._

_Three,_

_I long to see,_

_Beyond the tears and tenderness,_

_That I'm the one who make your dreams come true._

_We'll be together..._

"This..." He couldn't quite find any words. The words were beautiful, and in some way the formulation seemed... familiar. But he wouldn't make any assumptions now, that would just be rude. "This poem is..."

Kiyone squealed with delight.

"I knew it", she laughed. "It's a declaration of love!"

* * *

The next day, just as Juushirou had gotten back to the Ugendou to rest, he found that someone had been in there. It was evident by the large bowl filled with water, where beautiful water lilies rested. Purity of heart, if he remembered correctly. He stared at the little display for a moment, and then blinked as he noticed a paper placed by the bowl. Immediately, he picked it up, unfolded it and began to read.

_One love to give,_

_One song to sing._

_Two hearts to live_

_In harmony._

_Our chance is just one step away._

_Time for us to say..._

_One love to share,_

_One song to sing._

_Two hearts to care_

_In harmony._

_Our chance is just one step away._

_Time for us to say..._

Once again, he stared. More flowers. Another poem, apparently a continuation of the one he had received the previous day. And still no indication to who had written it. True, the handwriting was familiar, but it was also a bit... styling. As if the person who wrote it wanted to show off or just wanted to make it look better. But nonetheless, it was... touching. He couldn't help but smile a little bit as he glanced over at the bouquet he had received the day before. The other poem was placed next to it.

"I wonder who it is", he mumbled to himself.

* * *

On the third day, Juushirou received yet another bouquet, this time with azaleas and asters. He frowned slightly when Kiyone pushed the bouquet into his arms and ran off giggling. He eyed the flowers. Azaleas could mean three different things: "take care of yourself for me", fragile passion or temperance. And asters... Love, or daintiness. He smiled faintly and managed to find the new poem, taking his time to read through it.

_Star,_

_Distant and free;_

_You shine your light on our tomorrows._

_Two_

_Children are we,_

_Enchanted by the night that follows._

_Fly,_

_Bird on the wing._

_How beautiful to rise above,_

_And fall in love the way we have today..._

_Is it forever?_

He felt his smile widen a little bit. It seemed that this person, although mysterious and with a talent for cryptic messages, really cared for him in some way. Or well... The flowers should prove what feeling it was. But he still wanted to know who in Seireitei it was that would take time and money to arrange this. It was sweet, it was romantic... And truth be told, Juushirou only knew one man in Seireitei who was a true romantic when he tried, and he had vowed to himself that he wouldn't speak to that man before the captains' meeting.

* * *

On the fourth day, Juushirou looked up with an annoyed frown as Shunsui suddenly burst through the door with a smile on his face, as if he had forgotten all about their argument.

"I thought I told you not to come to see me", he muttered and looked down on his work again. "The meeting is tomorrow, can't you wait until then?"

"Well, I thought I could", replied Shunsui and tilted his head. "But I decided that I couldn't be away from my Juu-kun any longer."

Juushirou lifted his gaze slowly, glaring dangerously at the other man.

"I am _not_ your "Juu-kun", Shunsui", he growled. "You know my name."

Shunsui chuckled.

"That I do", he said. "But I thought you'd be glad to see me, since I have a present for you."

Juushirou hesitated. It wasn't often he got presents from Shunsui (... sweets didn't count, and he didn't count the birthday gifts either), so he _was_ curious.

And then he felt shocked, because suddenly Shunsui held out a large bouquet of flowers to him; baby's breath (everlasting love, happiness, pure of heart; it was surprising that he remembered these things at all), along with summer snowflakes (how he had managed to get those, Juushirou had no idea) and a single bird of paradise. As he took the flowers, he saw that something was attached to the bouquet. Could it be...? He carefully picked up the paper and read the words.

_One love to give,_

_One song to sing._

_Two hearts to live_

_In harmony._

_Our chance is just one step away._

_Time for us to say..._

_One love to share,_

_One song to sing._

_Two hearts to care_

_In harmony._

_Our chance is just one step away._

_Time for us to say..._

And then, beneath that in Shunsui's familiar writing:

_I love all women, as I've said. But there is one form of love, the purest and truest kind, that I can only give to one person. That love is what I give to you, Ukitake Juushirou. I shall never love another person in the same way I love you; you are the only one in my heart, and it shall remain so to the end of time._

_Yours only,_

_Kyouraku Shunsui._

Slowly, very slowly, he looked up at the other man as a blush bloomed on his cheeks. Shunsui had actually showed his more romantic side during these days; sending him flowers and poems did count as romantic. And it seemed that the poem was one of the flamboyant captain's own works.

"Shunsui", said Juushirou slowly. "Why on earth did you do all this?"

The flamboyant man chuckled warmly at the question.

"Why would I not do all this", he replied. "Why would I not take my time to do something for you when I know that I've managed to get you angry with me? I love you, and I wanted to do something romantic for you." He paused for a moment. "And... Well... I wanted to explain why I can give love and attention to women and still say that I love you more... I mean... I couldn't put it in normal words, it just wasn't right..."

He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck; he hadn't felt this foolish and embarrassed for years, not even when he had first explained to his best friend that he loved him. But Juushirou just smiled at him and put down the bouquet.

"You", he said as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Shunsui's neck, "are a hopeless romantic and a big baka. You can say that you love me in a completely normal way, and yet you feel the need to turn everything into a verse or something when I'm upset."

Shunsui smiled a little bit and placed his arms around Juushirou's waist.

"But it didn't sound right", he insisted. "Besides, anyone could say that he loves someone without actually meaning it. But as soon as you're upset and I want to tell you _how much_ I love you, I need to do it like this. I suck at finding the right words for it, otherwise. I don't want it to be just words, I want it to be something you can keep for your entire life..." He looked into those gorgeous hazel eyes. "Just like those haikus I gave you. Remember that no one seemed to get what it was about until they found out that I had given them to you and that they were all based on moments in our lives...?"

Juushirou chuckled softly.

"I remember", he said. "I still have those, you know. And this poem is going to be put there with them, with all those wonderful memories you have given to me." Then, he suddenly frowned slightly. "There was one bit I didn't understand, though", he added slowly. "What did you mean when you wrote "Time for us to say"?"

Shunsui smiled and trailed his hand through Juushirou's thick white locks of hair.

"_Time for us to say_", he recited, and then he looked directly into his lovers eyes as he continued: "I love you more than the world, I love you more than life itself. Nothing can compare to your beauty. My love for you will never wither and fade away." He pressed his lips to Juushirou's forehead. "That is what I meant. But I couldn't put that into the poem, or it would just ruin the rhythm. Besides, I didn't find any good cryptic words to use..."

Juushirou just laughed and hugged him tightly.

* * *

***most adoreable puppyeyes the author can manage when she has barely slept and had three cups of tea within two hours* :D Please do take your time to review, it would be very helpful!**


End file.
